


Tiny Map

by ItsaPseudonym8



Series: Generated Short Stories With Random Anime Characters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brunette thighs & tall eyebrows, Crack, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, This Is STUPID, Wifi connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: What happens when you use a short story generator on random anime characters.





	Tiny Map

**Author's Note:**

> I used a short story generator to make this and was not disappointed.

Iwaizumi Hajime was thinking about Akaashi Keiji again. Akaashi was a cute writer with solid eyebrows and brunette thighs.

Iwaizumi walked over to the window and reflected on his urban surroundings. He had always loved chilly Akihabara with its powerless, poor parks. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel puzzled.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a cute figure of Akaashi Keiji.

Iwaizumi gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a patient, tactless, tea drinker with tall eyebrows and handsome thighs. His friends saw him as a breezy, beautiful bear. Once, he had even helped a vacant blind person recover from a flying accident.

But not even a patient person who had once helped a vacant blind person recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Akaashi had in store today.

The snow flurried like sleeping badgers, making Iwaizumi cross. Iwaizumi grabbed a tiny map that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Iwaizumi stepped outside and Akaashi came closer, he could see the warm glint in his eye.

Akaashi gazed with the affection of 3256 gentle gigantic goldfish. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a Wi-Fi code."

Iwaizumi looked back, even more cross and still fingering the tiny map. "Akaashi, I admire your eyebrows," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two klutzy, kaleidoscopic koalas sitting at a very courageous snow storm, which had piano music playing in the background and two bold uncles chatting to the beat.

Iwaizumi regarded Akaashi's solid eyebrows and brunette thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Iwaizumi with a delighted grin.

Akaashi looked ambivalent, his emotions blushing like a blue-eyed, blushing banana.

Then Akaashi came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
